I'm gonna marry her
by Lore-chan02
Summary: El padre de Mimi, no está de acuerdo con el noviazgo de su hija con Taichi. Lo mira en menos y no cree que sea lo mejor para ella. Taichi, debe hacer algo... porque quiere casarse con ella. ¡Te reto a ti! Sí, ¡A tí! ** Reto de Jacque-Kari** con la canción RUDE de MAGIC! ***MICHI***


**gu**

* * *

 **I'm gonna marry her**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

Taichi entró corriendo al ensayo de la banda de Yamato, parecía que venía corriendo de una maratón. Se encorvó hacia adelante apoyando las palmas de las manos en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Su rubio amigo lo quedó mirando con una de sus cejas alzada. No le gustaba ser interrumpido, menos a puertas de un importante concierto.

—Me voy a casar con ella… y necesito de tu ayuda.

—¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loco? ¿Cuánto llevan juntos…?

—Dos años, cinco meses, ocho días… - interrumpió el Yagami secándose el sudor de su frente.

—Disculpa, formulé mal mi última pregunta – rio el Ishida - ¿Crees que el padre de ella va a dejar que te cases con su hija?

—No, por eso necesito tu ayuda.

.

.

La relación de Mimi y Taichi, cuando comenzó, sorprendió a todos. A absolutamente todos, sin excepción. Era casi como que Mimi y Yamato se hubieran emparejado, así se extraño se veía todo. Bueno, al menos la interacción entre el moreno y la castaña era más fluida y constante que con el Ishida, pero de todas formas dejaron la boca abierta a todos en el grupo.

Sora, se preguntó una y mil veces, ¿Cuándo había empezado todo? ¿En qué momento? Si Taichi, pasaba entrenando y tratando de saber qué quería para su futuro. Quizás fue esa vez que anduvo preguntándoles a todos qué pensaban estudiar, quizás la conversación entre ellos fue más extensa, quizás se fueron a tomar alguna malteada y de ahí algo surgió.

No, definitivamente Sora no tenía la menor idea de cómo todo comenzó en ese momento. Y desvarió por días preguntándose si realmente era la mejor amiga de Taichi, como para no haberse dado cuenta.

Koushirou, cuando supo, anduvo deprimido por un par de meses, les echó la culpa a los exámenes finales, pero no era sorpresa – esa sí que no lo era – que el pelirrojo estaba enamorado de Mimi hace tiempo. Hasta falsas ilusiones se había hecho. Y es que Mimi y él eran bastante cercanos. Era más normal pensar que ellos terminarían juntos.

Joe, se enteró al final, como siempre. Su entrada a la universidad, lo tenía con ataque de nervios y para cada junta ponía trabas. Que el estudio, que su novia, que el tiempo, que las mariposas en primavera. Nunca tenía tiempo. Por ello, cuando supo… su mandíbula casi rueda por el piso. Hasta pensó que era una broma.

Yamato, solo alzó un poco sus cejas a modo de sorpresa y continuó tocando el bajo. El sí sabía cómo todo comenzó. Él había sido el culpable en primer grado y, después de todo, entre hombres conversan más que entre amigos hombre-mujer.

Taichi fue el primero en saber que el "amor" entre el rubio y Sora había acabado, lo supo antes que Yamato mismo.

Takeru, cuando supo comenzó a molestarlos. Sacaba de quicio al Yagami diciendo que se había llevado a la chica más linda del grupo. ¿Qué, qué iba a hacer él ahora? Él quería a Mimi para sí. Se llevó más de una vez una amenaza de golpe por parte del moreno. Todos reían.

Y ¿Hikari? Hikari sonrió porque por más que su hermano trató de ocultarlo, lo escuchaba hablar con ella a altas horas de la noche, chatear por mensajes y volver de sus salidas con el dulce aroma de Mimi por toda su ropa y todo eso acompañado de suspiros y sonrisas de enamorado.

La historia de ellos comenzó tiempo atrás, cuando Mimi encontró a Taichi en los juegos infantiles de un parque cercano a la secundaria. Ella había vuelto por las vacaciones un mes, caminaba a su casa luego de una tarde de compras y lo encontró pateando un balón, envuelto en una larga chaqueta y un cintillo azul en su cabeza. Lo vio y extrañó sus googles adornando su cabello.

—Hola Tai – saludó alegre haciendo sonar sus compras.

Él la miró de soslayo y continuó con lo suyo.

—Hola…

—¿No era el concierto de Yamato hoy?

—Lo era.

—¿No te invitó tampoco?

—¿Tampoco?

—Ah… a mí no me invitó, por eso me fui de compras – le dijo indicándole las bolsas – Sora dijo algo de que como no sabía que vendría, no pidió entradas extras.

—Sí, algo así sucedió.

No tenía ánimos para contarle que sí estuvo invitado al concierto, que casi entra, pero que, en vez de hacerlo, tuvo la genial idea de animar a la chica que le gusta desde que tenía memoria a confesársele a su mejor amigo. Y que más encima esa chica le llevaba un regalo.

No, no le dijo nada de eso.

Pero Mimi una idea se podía hacer en su cabeza, Sora le escribía constantemente y conversaban por Skype los fines de semana.

Dicen que es mejor aparentar ser tonta y eso hacía Mimi, pero no se le escapaba ni una.

—Hace frio, ¿Vamos por un chocolate caliente?

Taichi la miró de soslayo, no parecía mala idea.

—¿Con malvaviscos?

—De mil colores – sonrió la trigueña.

—Con que sean blancos, me conformo.

Ese día conversaron, rieron. Ella le contó historias de su vida en Nueva York, Taichi las propias. Hablaron tanto que se hizo tarde y él se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa.

Llegaron a los pies del edificio donde vivía Mimi y el moreno notó que quedaba a pocas cuadras del suyo.

El día que Taichi creía iba a terminar nefasto, terminó con un suave beso de la Tachikawa en su mejilla. Él se sonrojó por supuesto y a modo de respuesta, la chica rio y le indicó que en algunos lugares de América era muy normal saludarse y despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

—Prometo que serás el único con el que lo haga – le guiñó el ojo y salió corriendo al interior.

.

.

Mimi no volvió otra vez a Japón sino hasta los dieciséis y lo haría sólo por un año por el trabajo de su padre. Siempre era por lo mismo.

Lo que Taichi creyó algún tipo de conexión con la castaña ya no existía, hablaron un tiempo, pero Mimi siempre tenía algo que hacer y Taichi siempre tenía entrenamiento.

Ya durante ese tiempo, la relación entre Yamato y Sora estaba desgastada. Y el moreno era el confidente de ambos, aunque más confidente de Sora, el Ishida nunca había sido alguien que hablase de sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero se notaba en su rostro cuando se nombraba a la pelirroja, el cansancio.

Koushirou, era el más cercano a Mimi. Salían con frecuencia y era un secreto a voces que el Izumi tenía un cariño muy profundo por su "amiga". Nadie supo si se le llegó a declarar pero, quizás, eso fue lo que dio pie a que se separaran de un momento a otro.

—Es tarde, ¿No crees?

Mimi miró a sus espaldas, hacia arriba y un par de escalones más allá Taichi le regalaba una sonrisa.

Ella levantó y dejó caer los hombros, señalando que no le importaba.

—Va a llover en cualquier momento…

Y el moreno se acercó a la castaña con el bolso escolar rebotándole en la espalda. Se quedó parado a su lado mientras ella se levantaba y se sacudía la falda. Se quedó en su escalón, de esa forma lograba alcanzar un poco más en altura al Yagami.

Ya oscurecía y el río entregaba hermosos colores gracias a las luces de las farolas del puente.

La primera gota cayó cerca de los zapatos de Taichi y éste sin decir ni una palabra, tomó la muñeca de Mimi. Se quedaron bajo el puente esperando a que la fuerte lluvia menguara.

Taichi la miraba de vez en cuando, esperando a que ella dijese algo. Era extraño estar con ella y que todo fuese silencio. Mimi no era de las chicas que no tenían tema de conversación, podía ver una piedra en una esquina y hablar de ella horas y horas.

—¿Estas…?

—Nos iremos a fines de mes nuevamente a Estados Unidos – dijo ella finalmente y el hermano de Hikari podría jurar que se estaba aguantando las lágrimas de una forma garrafal.

—¿Por eso peleaste con Koushirou?

—No, con Kou' es complicado – suspiró cruzándose brazos. Se acercó al límite del puente para poder ver mejor el agua caer – La lluvia acá es más bonita que allá, siempre extraño esto.

Taichi se acercó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sin agregar nada le regaló un beso en la mejilla derecha de Mimi. Ella volteó a verlo, colocó su mano en la zona besada y esperó que él dijese algo por tan repentina acción.

—No estés triste…– susurró sin más sonrojado a más no poder – Siempre vuelves.

.

.

Y volvió. Volvió dos años después y lo primero que hizo, cuando desempacó, fue correr hasta la residencia de los Yagami. Tocó con impaciencia el timbre, una y otra vez.

Taichi fue quien abrió la puerta, para la fortuna de la castaña, y se lanzó a sus brazos para segundos después besarlo, pero esta vez en los labios. El la abrazó de vuelta y la arrastró hacia el interior. Esa tarde, como nunca, agradeció que su hermana saliera con sus paseos quien sabe con quién, que sus dos padres estuviesen trabajando y que él no tuviese clases en la universidad.

Habían comenzado a salir esa misma tarde bajo el puente, bajo la lluvia. La distancia fue un problema, pero afortunadamente, ambos eran tercos, eran apasionados y por sobre todo se habían enamorado con el correr de los días, de los meses, de los años. Se afianzó cuando prometieron volver a verse y se complicó un día sábado cuando fue invitado a cenar como novio "oficial".

Desde ese día, supo que el cariño de Mimi podría estar ganado, pero no la de su suegro. La señora Tachikawa era dulce igual a su hija, la cual lo llenó con excéntricos platillos que a decir verdad, estaban deliciosos. Quién diría que el arroz con crema y fresas no eran tan desagradable. Pero a cada bocado la mirada oscura de Keisuke Tachikawa lo devoraba como él lo hacía con los platillos que ofrecía la madre de su novia.

Lo peor, el interrogatorio que siguió a continuación.

—¿Vas a la universidad?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Eres futbolista también?

—Sí, señor.

Respondió tantas veces con "Sí, señor" esa velada que creyó que estaba en el servicio militar. En cualquier momento su suegro le pasaba una metralleta y lo mandaba a la guerra.

Por primera vez, también vio nerviosa a Mimi. Le lanzaba miradas interrogantes a su madre que simplemente se encogía de hombros sin saber qué decir. Nada de lo que respondía Taichi Yagami parecía conformarlo.

—¿Ciencias políticas?

—Sí, señor.

—Un futbolista estudiando ciencias políticas… - indicó levantando sus cejas las cuales sobresalieron de sus anteojos redondos - ¿Te va bien?

Mimi cruzó sus ojos caramelo con los chocolate de él y en ellos le rogó que por favor respondiera una mentira, porque ella sabía que últimamente no le estaba yendo muy bien.

—Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, no es una carrera sencilla.

—Si hacemos un parangón entre tus estudios y la relación que tienes con mi hija… ¿También dirías que estás haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo?

Taichi se encogió en su asiento y maldijo el que no hubiese mentido.

Ese mismo día el moreno se despidió realizando una gran reverencia en la puerta de los Tachikawa y a medida que caminaba al ascensor apretó entre sus manos la caja de terciopelo que guardaba dentro de su chaqueta.

Pedir la mano de Mimi, no iba a ser fácil.

Las siguientes visitas, no fueron mejores. Fuese lo que dijese, nada lograba ser lo suficientemente bueno para la princesa de papá.

" _¿Sabes que un ministro o un diputado o un diplomático viaja mucho?, ¿Quedará sola mi hija?"_

" _Ella se merece lo mejor, la mejor casa, la mejor familia, el mejor apellido"_

" _¿Cómo se llamaba ese novio tan simpático que tuvo Mimi en Estados Unidos?... ¡Michael! … ¡Que bien me caía ese chico, educado, hijo de un famoso actor…"_

.

.

—Tu padre me odia… jamás ha aceptado este noviazgo. Nunca…

Mimi se subió a su pecho y lo besó para que se callara. Ya llevaba más de media hora alegando lo mucho que Keisuke Tachikawa no lo soportaba y aunque era cierto, ya con que Mimi lo oyera por las tardes cuando llegaba del trabajo y le dijese que no le gustaba nada ese noviecito "moreno" suyo, ella no quería escucharlo de Tai.

—No quiero pensar en eso ahora, te amo y nadie me va a hacer desistir de estar contigo.

—¿Aunque sea _morenito_ y te vaya a dejar sola por laaaaargas temporadas?

Ella rio y le mordió el cuello.

—Me voy a casar contigo, aunque mi padre no quiera – sentenció Mimi – así que ahora cállate y hazme tuya otra vez o seré yo quien se enojará.

.

.

—Dime que no nos lanzarán agua fría, mira que si estoy resfriado para el concierto te voy a dejar sin huevos, Yagami. Y no creo que a tu futura esposa no le importe.

Yamato se acomodó de mala gana su guitarra al hombro, sin poder creer aun, que su mejor amigo lo hubiese convencido.

—¿Estás seguro que es esta la casa, Yagami?

—Cien por ciento seguro – dijo arreglándose la corbata.

Vestía un esmoquin muy elegante, se había corta un poco el pelo y se había peinado. Yamato se echó a reír en cuanto lo vio esa mañana.

Observó la casa de punta a punta, y por una de las ventanas vio a Mimi conversar con sus abuelos. Estaban en casa de ellos, los fueron a visitar. Todos estaban allí.

Era ahora o nunca.

—Es ahora o nunca Yama'… deséame suerte.

El rubio negó con la cabeza con una media sonrisa y rasgó las cuerdas de su guitarra para comenzar la melodía.

—Suerte amigo – no podía no decírselo. Podía ser como era, pero era su mejor amigo y amaba a la chica que estaba dentro de esa casa.

Comenzó a cantar, micrófono en mano y no lo hacía para nada mal. Su voz era perfecta para canción elegida.

Pasaron la primera estrofa y la puerta frente a él se abrió dejando ver a una asombrada Mimi que se tapaba la boca, tras de ella su madre estaba con la misma expresión.

 _Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?_

 _Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know_

 _You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die_

 _Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No'_

Keisuke Tachikawa apareció de pronto y se hizo paso entre las mujeres, incluso frente a su propia madre y su padre que meneaban alegres sus cabezas ante la melodía pegajosa que cantaba el moreno allí en la calle.

 _Why you gotta be so rude?_

 _Don't you know I'm human too?_

 _Why you gotta be so rude?_

 _I'm gonna marry her anyway_

La canción siguió, Yamato no se equivocó en ningún acorde, Taichi no desafinó en ninguna palabra. Mimi suspiró al ver a su novio tan elegantemente vestido y no le cabían dudas, agradeció que Yamato no tuviese entradas para ella ese día para su concierto y agradecía que aquel día lloviese. Tenía tanto que agradecer porque no iba a encontrar en ningún lugar del mundo un hombre que tuviese el valor para enfrentar a su padre, que celoso como era, se convertía en un ogro; no iba a ver ningún hombre que la hiciera reír tanto como él, ni que cantara en medio de la calle para pedir su mano. Nadie. No había nadie como Taichi Yagami en todo el mundo.

En el solo de la guitarra, el hermano de Hikari se acercó a su suegro y se arrodilló frente a él, provocando las risas de los abuelos de Mimi, de ella y de su madre.

— Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life, Mr Tachikawa? – y con cuidado sacó desde su saco una cajita de terciopelo y la abrió ante él.

—Are you gonna take care of her?

—Everyday of my life.

Keisuke Tachikawa rio y Taichi estuvo seguro que creía que él no hablaba ni una pizca de inglés, cosa más alejada de la realidad ya que era uno de los ramos en donde mejor le iba.

—Mimi – llamó su padre y ella se acercó con los ojos brillando - ¿Qué opinas del apellido Yagami?

—Me encanta – soltó en un suspiro.

—Que sepas _Yagami_ que no me convences del todo. Haz que por el rostro de mi hija corra una sola lágrima de tristeza y comienza a preparar tu funeral – miró a Mimi de reojo y él también suspiró, pero no era por la misma razón que ella lo hizo - … Mimi Yagami… - dijo entre dientes y entró a la casa seguido por el resto de su familia, menos su hija.

No se lo dijo con las palabras explícitas, pero era lo que necesitaba. Era un sí.

¡Un sí!

Se levantó de un salto y tomó a su novia en brazos para comenzar a dar vueltas con ella. Después de unas cuantas se mareó y prefirió parar.

La besó innumerables veces en los labios.

—Oh, vamos… dejen de hacer eso. Eso de hace en privado – Alegó Yamato con asco.

—Claro… ¿cómo tú y mi hermana, no? – el rubio se ruborizó por completo - ¿Crees que no me iba a dar cuenta? – rio sonoramente mientras colocaba, al fin, el anillo de compromiso en la mano de Mimi - …Anda buscando una canción para pedirme su mano. Que el ogro en los Yagami soy yo y los "rubiecitos" "Ishida" no me dan confianza.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Reto cumplido y con un guiño para Jacque que adora el Yamakari xD**

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Nos leemos! ;)**


End file.
